Tintinnabulation
Noun /-- a ringing or tinkling sound --/ by Firey --part of the Sesquipedalian series-- "They told me my voice was the only thing of worth." Tintinnabulation, or Tinna, lived right outside of LakeClan. She was often overlooked as some small, gray, she-cat with a pretty voice. Nobody really liked her for her looks, they liked and wanted her because of her voice. The sound of it, they said, was like a rich, tinkling noise that they loved. Can she ever be recognized for something she isn't? "You brought her?" Her caretaker prodded her forward, "I've had enough of her. She doesn't even know her own father, let alone her mother. You wanted her, correct?" "If she's worth my time, yes." Tintinnabulation felt herself being pushed forward. She let out a small mewl of protest, only for her caretaker to hiss, "Shut up, kit." "Her meow is awfully beautiful," the cat mused, "If only she was a bit more pretty..." "Just take her!" The tom growled, "If you don't take her, I'm leaving her anyways. Take her or leave her, she's no investment." The other tom purred, "You did steal her in the first place." "Hmph, the other ones were easier to sell off. She's a bother. Nobody wants her, nobody showed interest in her except you." The black tom came closer. "You're right, she's no charmer. But her voice is especially pretty, I'll take her off your paws for three mice." "Make it five." The tom snorted, "Three is generous enough, Kree, she's not worth enough for five." Tinna kept her head down, understanding the conversation going on between them. There were so many other times her investor had tried to sell her off, but no luck. "Fine, three." The black tom smiled slightly, "A deal is a deal. He pushed forward three mice and grabbed Tintinnabulation by the scruff. "Good day, Kree." "Good day, Obere." ...things only got worse... "Mother!" I called desperately as someone dragged me away. I could feel a pelt next to mine, probably some other kit that he had grabbed from other queens. I couldn't see anything, my eyes hadn't open yet, but I knew my mother was nearby. Possibly my father too. "Mother!" I screamed. "Shut up, kit." Growled a gruff voice. "Just shut up." I fell silent, growing tired by the minute. My energy had drained, and I let out a tiny whimper as I fell into a deep sleep. Mother... -- I woke quickly, aware that I was in my new owner's home, trapped by a screen of brambles. Sighing, I settled back into my nest and started grooming for my day's work. The screen opened, and the black tom that I remembered from when I was a moon old purred, "Hello, Tintinnabulation, are you ready to work today?" I kept my eyes pointed at the ground. He didn't care for me much, he had much prettier she-cats he could use and play with all day. "Yes," I mewed quietly, not wanting to upset or anger him. He beat me enough anyways. Obere stepped to the side, indicating that I should come out. I shuffled out, stiffening when my pelt brushed his. "Ah, I see you've groomed it as usual." Obere observed, "At least you try to shine." One of the she-cats I had heard, I don't know the name, had tried to hide herself away by not grooming her pelt daily. Obere had gotten rid of her, since she wasn't doing anything. "Alright, you and Silver can go and investigate around the Clan or something. There's been a lot of activity along their border nowadays." Obere ordered, "Make it quick too and do something hunting before you come back." I nodded and slipped past him, hurrying out of my den. "Oh and," Obere called out, making me pause, "Don't forget to use your pretty voice, not your looks." I flinched and headed out, meeting a beautiful silver she-cat outside my den. "Hey, Tinna," Silver mewed softly, "You okay?" Nodding, I let her lead the way. All the she-cats in Obere's care were nice, they knew what others were experiencing. Silver was like my sister though, she always helped me through hard times. "Obere says to let you deal with talking to Clan cats if we run into trouble." "As if I can do much," I muttered. Silver laid her tail on my shoulder, "Don't be such a bad sport, Tinna," she mewed brightly, "Your voice will lure cats in with love." I looked away, "That's the only thing cats praise about me." Silver sighed, "I know what you're thinking. You were stolen by an investor and now you live a life that requires you to be able to charm another tom." "Yeah! Obere expects me to be able to find a tom that likes me in two moons, when I turn 14 moons old." I groaned, "How am I supposed to do that?" Silver looked a bit sympathetic, "I asked Coal yesterday if he'd buy me off Obere's paws." She confessed, "He said yes." Despite my condition, I smiled, "That's great, Silver! I bet you and Coal will live a happy life." "Coal has a brother," Silver continued, "Coal can pretend to pay for his brother and he can buy you too. You don't have to live this life anymore." "You'd do that for me?" I gasped. Silver nodded, "We can go see Coal after this, I'll get him to agree." "Thank you," I whispered, "Please get me away from here." We walked in silence after that, then I muttered, "There's no point in investigating this Clan. What does Obere want with them anyways?" Silver opened her mouth to respond when we heard voices ahead. We exchanged bewildered glances, and listened. "Mousestep, you can't just sit out here and wait for SeaClan to cross the border. They won't do that with you sitting here!" A she-cat's voice sounded. "Exactly," another she-cat argued, "That's why we should always have a guard here. They'll never cross the border then!" The first voice huffed, "Yeah, but you're wasting time here! Honestly you could be hunting, but no! You're just sitting out at the border when we're not even in bad terms with SeaClan!" "Sorry, Hazelpelt," Mousestep apologized, "I'll go hunt now." Hazelpelt sighed, "You go do that." The two Clan cats departed, and Silver and I crouched there in silence. "I wonder what's going on between LakeClan and SeaClan." I remarked. "Yeah," Silver mewed, eyes wide, "You think Obere will want to know that?" "What else can we say?" Silver shrugged, "Let's go visit Coal." ...trouble aroused... "Come on, Tintinnabulation, let's not spend all our time here now." The tom, Kree growled, "We need to move on to the next place." I nodded obediently and headed after him, letting him drag me along. I was the last of his catch that he needed to sell. He had gotten everyone else sold rather quickly, to work places or to beauty holders. Only I was left... The last one he had sold had been a young she-cat named Coruscant. Surprisingly, she had been the prettiest of the bunch and Kree and only kept her for so long because nobody would pay his high price. In the end, someone had paid twenty pieces of prey for her. "Let's try the next buyer," Kree grunted, pushing me forward, "Next time, use your voice. Maybe then they'll pay for you." -- Coal was hunting when we arrived at his den, so Silver seated us as we waited for his return. "He'll be back soon," she mewed breezily, "Plus, Obere thinks we're still out hunting, so no harm." "Alright," I sat down, "But you really think Coal would agree to this?" "Why not?" Silver blinked, "Coal knows you." "Yeah, but look at me!" I dug my claws into the soft dirt of Coal's den. Sure, Coal was a nice tom, and he had met me before, but I wasn't pretty or anything. Silver frowned, "Hey, now," she nudged me, "Tinna, Coal isn't one to judge you. He knows what you're beautiful for, plus, he'd do it for me if not for you." I bit my lip. I couldn't be bothered to tell her that it didn't make me feel better. "Thanks, Silver," I mewed softly, "Really." She smiled, "No problem." Coal returned soon after, and he seemed surprised that we were sitting in his den. "Silver!" He exclaimed, rushing over to touch noses with her. He then turned to me and dipped his head, though he was careful to keep his eyes down. "Hi," I muttered, looking away." "It's nice to see you again, Tintinnabulation." Coal replied. You mean it's nice to hear me again.''' Silver curled her tail around Coal's and purred, "Coal, I have a question you need to honestly answer," Silver mewed seriously. "What is it?" Coal asked, looking rather playful. Silver glanced over at me, then mewed, "The day when you pay Obere for me, I need you to pretend you're picking up Tinna for your brother and pay for her too." "Why?" I flinched at the shock in his voice. "What do you mean, why?" Silver asked crossly, "You'll be doing Tinna a good favor. She's turning 14 moons old soon, and Obere will want to get rid of her then. Please, Coal?" "That'll cost prey," Coal snapped, "We don't have much of that." "Then take her, not me," Silver mewed bravely, "No matter what, you're not leaving without her that day, Coal." Before the black tom could protest, I opened my mouth and said, "I could pay you back." Coal turned to me, "How?" He demanded, "You won't have prey on you when you leave, and you'll probably just leave after Silver and I take you out!" "No," I mewed firmly, "I could repay you by hunting for you. I'll hunt for you until I finish paying my debt." I vowed. "Please," Silver begged, "I don't want to leave Tinna there. She could live with us too!" Coal looked slightly repulsed, so I cut in, "It's okay, Silver, I'll just repay you guys and go. No need to bring any more trouble to you two." "It's fine," Silver purred, "We won't mind." This time, Coal spluttered, "Of course I mind, Silver! We can't have Tintinnabulation staying! That would ruin every-" He stopped short. Silver stared at him with wide eyes, "You don't plan on making investments do you?" She whispered, slightly astonished. "No," he mewed hurriedly, "I mean, yes of course I do." Silver blinked. She backed away from him to my side. "Tinna isn't bad looking," she growled, defending me, "You're expecting too much of her. Plus, you can't just sell her if she stays with us!" "I can and I will," Coal shot back, "I will be buying her after all. Either way, I'll have to sell her to rid of her anyways." "I'll just pay you back." I repeated, "I'll pay you twice the amount he has you buy me for." Silver whispered, "I'll pay you back too." Coal's eyes widened, "What are you talking about, Silver? We're here to make a living, you aren't suggesting that-" "I've made my choice," Silver mewed quietly, "Perhaps you and I aren't meant for each other." Coal blinked, "I could refuse to buy you both," he pointed out, "I think you should rethink your decision, Silver." "No," she mewed firmly, "We'll pay you extra, you can then buy other investments if you wish." The black tom's eyes showed geniune concern for Silver, but none for me, "Alright," he sighed, "I'm sorry you feel this way, Silver." "I'll see you tomorrow, then." Silver replied swiftly, tugging me along as we turned back towards Obere's camp. There was no reply behind us. ...problems became hard to solve... The next morning, I was excited beyond measures. I quickly groomed my fur and waited for Obere to open the screen. When he did, he growled, "You have a buyer so it would seem." I acted surprised, I didn't want him to suspect that this had been planned all along. Obere stepped to the side and purred, "I never thought you'd actually get someone to have you." I kept my head down as I padded out. Silver was already waiting near Coal, and I joined her, trying not to fidget in excitement. "How much shall I buy them for?" Coal asked. "You want to buy both Silver and Tintinnabulation?" Obere looked shocked, "One for a pretty mate and one for work, huh?" Coal nodded briskly, and I could guess who would qualify as the "mate" and who as the "servant". Silver pressed against me reasurringly. I leaned over and whispered, "I thought he was buying me for his brother." "This is probably more realistic," Silver whispered back, "As long as it succeeds, right?" She sounded nervous. "Right..." I let out a shaky breath. Obere frowned, "Well, the pretty one will cost you ten pieces of prey." He seemed to consider how much I was worth. Well he bought me for three... "How much for the other?" Coal asked, fishing out ten pieces of prey for Silver. "Five," Obere dismissed. Just five... I thought, gritting my teeth, All I'm worth. I could feel Silver press against me, she obviously disagreed with Obere's judgement. "Five..." Coal grabbed a few fish and placed it on the pile. Obere stiffened, but didn't argue for a change of prey. Fish were worth the least. I grimaced but managed to pad after Silver. At least I only have to repay Coal by paying him ten pieces of fish. Obere purred mirthlessly, "Take care of them." It was as if he knew Silver and I weren't staying with Coal. But the black tom didn't react to the barb and dipped his head, "I will." We padded away, and I could feel the other she-cats' gazes piercing my back. They must be jealous that we were leaving the horrid life Obere had offered us. When we reached Coal's home, he mewed roughly, "Alright, Silver, you can come in and rest. As for you," he turned to me, "You'll do the paying I suppose?" "Silver's paying you back too," I countered, "She needs to hunt for her payment." "Oh but you can do that, can't you?" Coal mewed snidely, "Remember, I agreed to this madness. You might as well do what I say." Silver cut in, "Now, Coal, that's unfair!" She exclaimed, "I'm going to help Tinna in the hunting. It's my payment, I'll do the work myself." She pushed past him and returned to my side. Coal glared at me, but didn't argue, "Fine," he growled gruffly, "Just get me the prey and get out of here." Silver and I headed away, and Silver sighed, "He's actually really nice and caring, believe it or not. You'd think he's always this grumpy, but he's probably just upset that I didn't want to be with him anymore. He loved me you know." "And you loved him." "Yeah..." We hunted in silence after that. "Do you think we'll finish today?" Silver asked, her eyes clouded, "Thirty pieces of prey!" "We'll probably continue for a few days," I mumbled, "Let's eat while being out here. Coal won't like us eating off his prey pile." Silver shrugged, "Let's pick some herbs too. Those are worth some thing." "Only if there's a sick cat." I pointed out. Silver rolled her eyes, "There are medicine groups who are willing to buy the medicine," She countered, "That's where Obere took Golden." "What was wrong with her?" My friend looked at the ground and dug her claws in. "Golden got really sick one day. She kept coughing and had a terrible fever. Obere had kept her off water and food for a few hours because she wasn't being very obedient. He found out about her illness and paid a medicine group to take her and rid of her. I never saw her again." "I'm sorry." So that's what happened to the she-cat... Silver shook her head, "We should be hunting," she mewed, though she looked slightly sick now. "Where do you want to go after this?" "The Clans." I sighed and closed my eyes, "My mother used to talk about some Clan that we lived nearby. "Really?" Silver cocked her head, "What did she say, Tinna?" I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and whispered, "I don't remember much. Maybe she was talking about WaveClan." "I don't think WaveClan is one of the Clans we saw yesterday," Silver blinked. I opened my eyes, "No, they were LakeClan." I recalled, "And I think the other one was SeaClan." "Three Clans?" Silver echoed. "Three Clans." I confirmed, "Maybe the Clans were involved with my capture. I can't even recall my mother anymore, nevertheless who was involved with all of this." "Do you think they're working with the investors?" Silver breathed out. "Yeah," My eyes were wide now, "Perhaps we shouldn't go to the Clans. They could be our enemies, the one who took us from our mothers after all." "I wasn't taken..." Silver mewed awkwardly, "My mother sold me." My eyes widened, "That's terrible!" Silver grimaced, "What's done is done, I can live my own free life now." "LakeClan sounded like they hated SeaClan," I reflected, "Perhaps we could join LakeClan?" Silver nodded in response, "I'll go wherever you want to go," she smiled, "We're friends after all, right? Friends do everything together." "Yeah, together." ...new solutions became new problems... I was callow to think that repaying Coal would be easy. He was constantly disapproving what I caught and made me catch more. After the first day, he restricted when they could hunt. When they couldn't hunt, they were forced to help him sort out the den and do other things. Even Silver was getting annoyed. One day, she got so fed up she started to yell at Coal. "Our deal was to just repay you, not work for you! We're not yours to sell and-" "Technically you two are both mine," Coal corrected her, "And I gave you a choice, Silver. You could have lived by me and we could have let her do all the work." I winced and Silver narrowed her eyes. "Tinna's not a servant. Plus, I don't want to be your mate if you're like this, Coal." "I have every right to tell you both what to do," Coal snapped, "I bought you both, didn't I?" "And we agreed that we'd repay you and leave," Silver retorted, "You said so yourself." Coal scowled, "Well, you're still mine. I am giving you time to repay me, you two are just slow at hunting." He flicked his tail, "Now go back to cleaning out the old bedding." Silver stormed back to where I was and tossed aside the old bedding angrily. "He plans on selling you and keeping me," Silver muttered to me, "I have to stop it somehow." I shook my head, "Don't risk I good life you could have with Coal for me," I warned her, "I wouldn't want you to do that." My friend snorted, "I don't want to live with him anymore." I was grateful for her support, but I knew Coal would try very hard to keep Silver and get rid of me. I shrugged, "Let's bring this outside and get new bedding." Silver sighed and nodded before following me. Together, we hauled the moss outside and dumped it in the back before heading out to find moss. "We could run," I mewed half-heartedly. Silver glared at me, "That would make us criminals and any one who captured us would have the right to haul us to the prison." She was right, but I wanted more than anything to run away from the life that had been handed down to both of us. "Yeah, you're right." But her next words surprised me, "I think we should though." "What?" "I hate life here," Silver hissed, "We should leave and go to LakeClan." LakeClan... "You think we should?" I furrowed my brow, "You're willing to risk it? For me?" Though I knew it wasn't just for me. It was for her too. "Yeah," Silver smiled, "You're worth it all, Tinna." "Thanks," I whispered. Silver nodded, "Let's go." We turned to the forest, 'searching' for moss. We knew that once we were in the cover of the trees, we would need to run. And run we did. ~ "Is this LakeClan?" I asked hesitantly, glancing around me, "Do you think they'll accept us? I mean what if they know about the slave system?" Silver shook her head, "I bet they don't. Come on and stop fretting." I followed her obediently and we found ourself next to a shining lake. "It looks so beautiful," I whispered, staring at my reflection. Silver eyes were filled with wonder, "Do you think we'll be able to go swimming in here?" "Maybe," I purred playfully, "but first, we have to find LakeClan cats." "That won't be hard," Silver reassured me, "I'm sure if we walk around, we'll find them somewhere! Where do you think their camp is?" "I'm pretty sure we'll find someone before we reach their camp," I frowned, "Surely they patrol the area sometimes?" "I hope so." We wandered around for a long time. Silver soon grew tired, and we sat next to the lake to rest. I dipped my paw in there and watched the water dripped off my paw. "Hey! What are you doing here?" An unfamiliar and rather hostile voice shouted. I turned with Silver to stare at the newcomer, "We want to join LakeClan," I explained, "But we couldn't find you." It was a tom with several other cats. The first one blinked, "You want to join LakeClan?" "Let them fend for themselves or give them to SeaClan," one she-cat muttered, "We don't want rogues in our Clan." Another whispered softly, "She has a pretty voice though...and the other looks really beautiful." I bristled slightly. Even in the Clans, they would only see me as a cat with a good voice. The tom that spoke first beckoned to them, "Weaselstar will decide whether or not you two can join the Clan." As we followed them deeper into their territory, I thought worriedly, Will they take us in? Or will they reject us because we're rogues? It took several minutes for us to finally reach their camp, and I was starting to feel slightly exhausted. I hadn't really slept in the past few days because of Coal's harsh treatment, and the adrenaline was starting to fade. "Wait here," one cat growled before padding away towards a huge opening that was higher than the rest of the camp. The other cats stood around us, some of them glaring at us, others pretending that this was just a normal occurance in their life. Another minute passed, and then a huge brown tom followed the warrior down to join us. "What do we have here?" he rumbled. "My name is Tintinnabulation, and this is my friend, Silver," I replied. "Well Tintin..." "You can just call me Tinna." "Ah okay, you see, Tinna, I would accept you both as warriors, but we've been having issues with rogues that have some sort of system going on, so we have to...see if you two are part of that. I apologize but for now you will be our...prisoners so to speak." I exchanged dismayed glances with Silver. "Fine," I reluctantly agreed. They escorted us to our new "homes" and I pondered over whether or not coming to LakeClan was a good thing or not. I just hope they don't realize that we're Coal's servants, then we'd be in ''big trouble...'' ~ It turned out that it took them several days to figure it out. "Come on," a warrior I learned to be called Leafwhisper motioned to me, "Weaselstar wants us to proceed our normal investigations." I groaned and dragged myself up. I hadn't seen Silver in a few days. She was in some other den (or bush...depending on how you saw it). "Will Silver be with us this time?" "Silver..." Leafwhisper furrowed her brow, "Weaselstar has gained enough information on Silver. She is some mate of this rogue called Coal." My blood ran cold. "Where are we taking me today to ask?" I asked coolly. "Coal also told us that he had a runaway servant that held Silver hostage. Weaselstar wanted to make sure you weren't the one." Leafwhisper had started walking again, but I didn't want to go. I knew what would happen when Coal checked that it was really me. He would send me to prison or something and keep Silver for himself. This was getting worse and worse. The warrior glanced back, "Come on," she tilted her head, "We can't take all day." I trotted after her, feeling dread collect in my belly. "I'm coming," I sighed. Silver...perhaps our luck has ran out after all... Even as I knew for certain what my fate would be, I was slightly happy that my friend was at least going to have a good home. Perhaps Coal would not be as loving has he had been when he thought Silver loved him back, but at least she wouldn't be in my position... ~ It wasn't long before we met up with Coal. His baleful eyes glared at me and followed me as I filed in after Leafwhisper. "This is the one I'm asked to check?" Coal's gruff voice asked. Leafwhisper nodded, "Yeah, she's the one." Coal smirked, "She's the one I'm looking for. Tintinnabulation has been terribly cruel to Silver. Thankfully I got her back unharmed, but I at least wanted to make sure I got this one." The warrior blinked at me. Instead of the polite disinterest she had on earlier, there was wariness in her gaze. Does she believe Coal? "Come Tinna," Coal snapped, "Don't you have work to do?" He gave me a hard time the entire way back. When we reached his den, he shoved me in, "You can stay here for the night and then I'm taking you both to the prison for running away without paying your debt like you promised." "Both of us?" "Yeah, I don't need a rebellious mate. I'll find someone else, even if they aren't as beautiful as Silver," there was no regret in his voice. I turned to face him, aware that Silver was behind me, "You don't even love her." Coal shrugged, "Yeah, so what? Did she love me? What a bummer because I only wanted her for the looks." Silver let out an astonished gasp and I let out a disgusted snort. Coal stalked away, shutting the small, enclosed area with a bramble screen. We were trapped in. "He didn't love me, Tinna..." I patted my friend's shoulder, feeling awkward and out of place, "It's fine," I whispered, "He wouldn't have been a kind mate anyways..." ...when things become dangerous... Morning came too quickly. Coal yanked open the bramble screen and growled at us, "Out, hurry." Silver and I exchanged glances before hauling ourselves out. "Just so you know," Coal continued, this time his voice getting louder and louder, "I think you," he jabbed a paw into my chest, "are a terrible she-cat. You're ugly, despicable-" Silver cried out, "Stop it, Coal! You're being terrible yourself!" "You're not any better!" Coal roared. At his vociferous statement, Silver flinched and backed away. "I can't believe I loved you," she whispered, "Is this the real Coal?" Her voice shook. Coal curled his lip but didn't answer. He turned away and called out, "I have them here, Kree, you can take them to the prison compound." Coal passed Kree a few pieces of prey (prey that we caught) and stalked away. As soon as we stepped outside, my eyes widened. I flattened my ears and crouched lower. "You," I hissed, "I remember you clearly. You stole me from my home and tried to sell me!" The silver tom glared down at me, "Yeah, and? It's my business." Silver pressed against me, "Is that the tom who brought you to Obere?" she asked tentatively, "He seems kind of familiar." "This whole business thing is still a rudimentary system, and I'm just helping it prosper. So are you two," Kree stretched, "Now come on, we don't have all day, and the prison master likes to evaluate his prisoners before setting them to work." "Work?" I echoed. "Depends on your looks. Maybe you'll get to sit in a hole all day until your prison shift is over. If he dislikes you, he'll make you work until you beg for mercy." Silver gasped slightly and I felt her press in closer. She must have been terrified as we were hooked up to Kree with brambles. I gritted my teeth in pain as he wrapped it tightly around my paws. Silver let out cries of pain when he moved on to her. When he was done, we were connected together and Kree had tied a stalk of strong weed to the bramble and around his leg so he could drag us along. We traveled in silence until we reached a looming stone structure. There were so many holes, but all of them were covered in bramble. I wanted to struggle free, but I thought it would be best to lay low and try to just get the easy way out of this place. A huge white tom stalked forward. "What do you have today, Kree? Have you given up on selling these two?" "I'm not selling these to anyone," Kree snorted, "I was asked to bring them to you." "Oh?" the white tom's malevolent gaze swept over us, "What did they do?" "Run away without paying off their debt," Kree mewed easily, "Take them off my paws, will you? They're a pawful." Kree untied the weed and passed it to the white tom. He then turned and disappeared. The white tom smiled mirthlessly at us. "Well, you two are fine she-cats. We'll see where you get placed here. You will address me as senyor and nothing else, am I clear? If you act like a proper she-cat, perhaps I will do nothing to you." This was going to be a nightmare. He gave us a scathing look. "Where are your manners?" he demanded, "Surely you two aren't mutes." He eyed me over, "And you don't look worth anything." I gritted my teeth. "Of course we'll do as you ask." The white tom raised an eyebrow at me. "Ah, a she-cat with a voice. You two make a real pair. One with looks and the other with a voice that can light up the night. What a perfect combination." Silver pressed against me, her pelt shaking. "What do you want us to do?" "There are desperate clients who need a few days of comfort. I'm sure I could make do with this beauty here." The white tom smiled coldly at Silver, who shrunk away, only to be pulled back with a yelp by the brambles. "I'll have them come over tomorrow." He decided. He turned to me, his glittering blue eyes eyeing me like I was prey to be eaten. "I'll have to figure out what to do with you, dear." "I can hunt," I offered quietly. The white tom laughed. "I have plenty of those who do an excellent job. I'm sure I can find a tom who will like a she-cat who can sing him to sleep." I shuddered but he flicked his tail at two toms and had them take us to a tiny den. "Fit them in," the white tom dismissed, "I'll deal with them tomorrow morning." When the toms were gone, Silver whispered, "I'm scared, Tinna." "I know," I let out my breath, "I'm scared too." The gray she-cat glanced up at me, "They're going to sell us to more toms, they must be. What are we going to do?" She looked on the verge of crying. I pressed my pelt against hers. "We'll be fine," I tried to be reassuring and failed. "We'll find a way out," I murmured, "I swear." But even I knew I couldn't keep such promises. ~ Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Sesquipedalian Category:Collabs Category:Fanfictions